An autonomous vehicle is often configured to follow a trajectory based on a computed driving path. However, when variables such as obstacles are present on the driving path, the autonomous vehicle must perform control operations so that the vehicle may be safely driven by changing the driving path to avoid the obstacles. In many cases, data from cameras can be used to detect obstacles in the path. In other cases, LIDAR data can be used. LIDAR (also called Lidar, LiDAR, and LADAR) is a surveying method that measures distance to a target by illuminating that target with a pulsed laser light and measuring the reflected pulses with a sensor. Differences in laser return times and wavelengths can then be used to make digital representations of the target. The term LIDAR is sometimes considered an acronym of Light Detection And Ranging (sometimes Light Imaging, Detection, And Ranging). However, the independent analysis of image data from the camera or distance data from the LIDAR can produce inaccurate results and lead to dangerous situations for the autonomous vehicle.